Rather Be With You
by karenefron
Summary: Troyella oneshot based on Vanessa's song "Rather be with you".


**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or Vanessa Hudgens or her song "Rather be with you", and I really really do not own any creative rights to any of these people/movies/songs. I just have trouble differentiating between Vanessa/Gabriella and Zac/Troy, hence this rather pointless oneshot. Enjoy!**

Troy leaned across the small round table, knocking the neck of his beer bottle against that of his best friend.

"Here's to us, dude. And congratulations!"

Chad grinned, his face hazy in the darkened smoky environment of the bar.

"I know. Who'd have thought, right? College graduates!"

"Well, I always knew I'd get there. We had some doubts about you, though..." Troy teased.

Chad nodded good-naturedly, his right foot tapping to the beat of the loud dance music as he perched on the edge of his bar stool. He was about to answer with a classically Chad-like smart remark when his attention was caught by two girls coming through the door across the room.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa," he murmured instead.

Troy followed his gaze. "Wha- Oh," he said, his eyes coming to rest on the two women.

"Dude, you have to go over there and ask them to come have a drink with us!" Chad implored.

Troy looked at him in surprise. "What? Since when can't you pull your own chicks?"

Chad just looked at him pleadingly. "Please?"

"Seriously," Troy persisted. "Why don't you want to go over?" He watched an unfamiliar range of emotions play over Chad's normally cheerful face. Finally Chad spoke.

"I don't know...it's kinda hard to explain...it's just, she's so beautiful, you know?"

Troy glanced over again, his second look confirming that they were both indeed beautiful. A tall, curvy, dark skinned woman stood next to a more petite girl with kind of Latino features. "Yeah? So?"

Chad seemed to be struggling to find the right words. Troy looked at him incredulously. He'd never seen his best friend like this. And they'd been close since preschool. Again there was a pause before Chad replied.

"It's just that I know if I go over there I'll say something stupid."

Troy nodded, grinning. Again, he asked "So?", this time teasingly. He was still watching Chad when the truth dawned on him. "Dude! Are you like ... seriously into her?" He struggled to find the right words without using a phrase as embarrassing as 'in love at first sight'.

Chad smiled guiltily, understanding what his friend was getting at. "'Fraid so. So will you go ask them over?"

Troy laughed. "Of course. Can't say it'll be all that hard having to entertain the beautiful Latina while you're chatting up her friend."

Confusion swept across Chad's eyes. "Um... She was the one I was kinda hoping..." Chad trailed off. Troy caught on immediately.

"Oh!! Of course you were. She's hot, man. Uh...I'll go over." Troy hurried off, not wanting Chad to see the disappointment on his face. They'd been friends for almost twenty years and never had they both been into the same girl. As he approached the girls he turned on his famous Troy Bolton charm.

"Hi ladies. Having a good time?" he addressed the taller girl, suddenly shy about looking the other one in the eyes.

"Sure!" She replied. "We're just out celebrating. Graduation and all."

"Oh, me too." Troy smiled easily. "Well, me and my buddy." He pointed over towards Chad who had suddenly developed an intense interest in the scratched surface of the table. "Would you like to join us?"

The girls looked at each other and smiled, turning back to Troy and nodding simultaneously. "Sure."

Placing a hand at the small of the back of either girl he gently steered them through the crowd to their table. On seeing them approach Chad had leapt up and snagged two more stools from the adjoining table that had just been vacated and was standing beside his own seat, brushing his hands down his front self-consciously. Troy shook his head in disbelief. He had _never_ seen his friend like this before. They reached the table and Troy turned his attention to the introductions.

"Girls, this is my friend Chad. Chad, this is..." He trailed off, his cheeks turning crimson. "Sorry, I didn't ask you guys your name." He laughed. "Actually, I don't believe I even introduced myself." Extending his hand, he shook hands lightly with each of them. "Troy," he said, all of his natural friendliness evident. The darker girl took his hand first.

"I'm Taylor," she replied, reaching over the table and repeating her name to Chad. Leaving Troy to take the other girl's hand.

"I'm Gabriella," she said. Her sweet, clear voice was a little quiet for the noisy room and he had to lean closer to hear her. As he bowed his head towards hers, he became aware of the soft, delicate scent of her perfume. His head began to spin.

Straightening up, he glanced over at Chad, who was luckily still engaged in conversation with Taylor. He had a feeling that every single one of the emotions he had been experiencing had been evident in his expression.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" Chad offered, addressing the whole table. The girls accepted and Troy nodded, holding up his empty bottle to indicate he'd like another beer. As Chad stood up, Taylor also hopped off her stool.

"I'll help," she smiled. Internally Troy mirrored her act. Clearly, she was interested in his friend, and part of him couldn't help hoping she'd make him forget his earlier awareness of Gabriella. Then again, he'd never seen his friend so struck by a girl he hadn't even met. Or even one he _had_. As he watched them walk away, pre-occupied with his thoughts, his attention was suddenly brought back to the table by the sensation of a delicate, warm hand reaching across his lap for his own.

"Sorry," Gabriella apologised, noticing the startled expression on his face. "I was just wondering if you had the time." She held up her wrist, smiling disarmingly. "According to Taylor a watch was just not a suitable accessory for this outfit."

Troy smiled back. "I don't think your accessories would matter one way or the other. You look beautiful."

Gabriella dropped her eyes, a smile still playing around the corners of her mouth, and Troy silently cursed himself. He was supposed to be talking up Chad to her, not hitting on her! Abruptly he changed the subject.

"So...Chad and I just graduated last week..." he trailed off, at a loss for words for probably the first time in his life.

Gabriella looked him in the eyes, taking his hand again. "Do you want to dance?" she asked, looking at him intently.

"Um..." Troy cleared his throat, looking over at Chad. He looked back at Gabriella and saw the faintest flicker of doubt pass across her face. She thought he wasn't interested!

"Seriously, Gabriella, I'd love to dance with you. It's just that, um..." he hesitated, unsure of what he was supposed to say. Looking into her eyes he was gripped by a wave of desire and decided to be blunt.

"You caught his eye the second you walked in the door. He's a little shy" -Troy nearly choked as he heard himself say this- "so he asked me go and ask you to come and have a drink with us."

Gabriella nodded slowly, completely lost in the depths of his azure eyes, able to pay attention to his words only with the greatest effort. With an even greater effort, she tore her gaze away from his and ran her eyes over the patrons standing at the bar until she located the couple she sought.

"I know you're just trying to do right by him. But I'd say he's doing okay," she said, gesturing towards their friends who stood close together, obviously absorbed in an intent conversation. "So come on. Dance with me." She smiled again and his already weakened resistance gave way. Taking her by the hand he once again guided her through the crowd, this time towards the crowded dance floor. Immediately they came together, their taut bodies pressed up against each other.

Gabriella looked deeply into his eyes, blue reflecting brown, and continuing their conversation from the table, murmured "Tell your friend that I'm not really interested, and there is nothing more you can do." Troy started to answer when she suddenly yanked him closer, whispering seductively before allowing their lips to meet.

"I'd rather be with you."

**So there you have it. Kinda sweet, kinda pointless. And if you're thinking that Troy cut Chad's grass, don't stress!! My imagination assures me that he got with Taylor and totally forgot about Gabriella. And he wasn't mad at Troy for going there either.**


End file.
